


Yuri on Ice borderline smut

by sorrowhat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowhat/pseuds/sorrowhat
Summary: set after Grand Prix final
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 28





	Yuri on Ice borderline smut

"How's my mister-Silver doing?" Victor enters my room and leans on the wall.

I move my head to look at him.

"Still in bed, my little lazy-loaf?" He sits down on the bed that's beside mine.

But I'm thinking. What's next? I didn't win the gold medal. Will Victor still continue being my coach? I know he said he would until I retire but will he? And what about what he said the night before the short programme? We won't get marr-

"I- I didn't... win."

He sits down on my bed, I reach through the covers, my fingers now slightly touching his thigh. He's smiling softly. He brushes the hair of my face with both of his hands leaning on me, his forearms on my chest, my stomach fills with butterflies. It intensifies when our cheeks touch so delicately and passionately at the same time. His lips touch my ear and then he whispers

"You're still my winner, Yuri"

And just like that I'm both: more relaxed than ever and bursting energy.

"Victor-" but I don't finish the sentence.

I sit up, grabing his thigh with my fingers, my other hand brushes hair off his face, just like he did a second earlier. Im looking straight into his eyes, mine are wild, his show slight surprise but he smirks and I continue. 

I kick of the cover and wrap my legs around him and sit on his lap. I'm wearing only boxers and a mucle tee. Victor exhales wildly, I can almost hear his heart pounding same as mine. I finish unzipping his jumper running my fingers through his arms removing it, intertwining our fingers together as I finish. I work my way with my lips from his ear down his neck and a soft moan he lets out reveals that he likes that. He frees his hands and grabs my waist, my stomach tenses, now I let out a moan. He uses the moment to lock our lips in a way that it feels like they were never suppose to be apart.

I find his muscled stomach and I am working up with my hands, removing his t-shirt. He's doing the same with my tee.

"Yuri..." he exhales and it makes me repeat his name until I die. Victor. Victor. Victor!

He falls on his back and my lips find their place on his stomach. It tenses and relaxes. As I make my way up his hands hold my head but my hair still stroke his skin. In the corner of my eye I see that his lips are apart and his eyes are on the ceiling.

When I reach my destination: his soft lips, his hands undo his pants and he rises his pelvis to remove them. I can feel him hard and he can feel me hard too.

He rolls us. He knows his place. He's on top in this game too. I'm laying eith my arms straight on the sides as a cross as his lips touch my chest and his hands are removing my boxers.

"...I love you," I say like I don't believe what I just said.

Victor stops for a second and looks in my eyes but they're still locked on the ceiling in disbelief in the words I just said.

"I know," he smirks. He masterfully removes his boxers in a time of a millisecond then finishes removing mine. "I love you too."

And he fills the emptiness in me I didn't even know existed. Just like when I first saw him skate on TV, just like when he decided to be my coach. But this time it's physical.


End file.
